


Own Me

by VeryMauk_aGast



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Collars, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, Hair-pulling, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Master/Slave, Name-Calling, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Safeword Use, Safewords, Size Kink, Spanking, Sub Caleb Widogast, Top Fjord, dom!Fjord, sub!Caleb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-12-26 03:13:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18274625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryMauk_aGast/pseuds/VeryMauk_aGast
Summary: Fjord feels the need to apologize to Caleb about some of the events of the past couple days following 2x56, and their conversation shifts to reflect previously unvoiced desires.“You, you feel guilty, ja?” Caleb asked after a moment. He was rather familiar with guilt.“Yeah.”“Because you enjoyed it?” Caleb said, going straight for the root of the problem. There was no point in beating around the bush. Fjord’s skin flushed, and his eyes averted from Caleb’s gaze. Ja. That was part of it then.“I’m sorry...” Fjord muttered, removing his hand to rub the back his own neck sheepishly. “I’m so sorry, Caleb. I know how much you hated all this shit, and I can’t take it back, and-"





	1. Verbal Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

> I really suck at these blurb things. Chapter 1 is mostly the build up, and Chapter 2 is where things will get into the...steamy tags ;)

Caleb sat on the the stone bench in the corner of his room, scared to sit on the bed before he took a bath in fear of getting all the mud and muck on the pristine sheets. His mind was still reeling after everything that had happened. He needed calm. He needed a moment.

Knock, knock, knock. Apparently the gods didn’t think that he needed that. Caleb was just gathering his voice to tell whoever it was to leave him alone when he heard a familiar drawl from the hallway.

“Caleb? Can I come in?”

Fjord. The half-orc was arguably one of the calmest members of the Mighty Nein. He could deal with Fjord. “ _Ja_ , come in,” he said after a second of hesitation. He didn’t bother looking up from his spot as he heard the door knob twist. The door creaked open, and closed after a couple seconds. He heard footsteps thud closer and closer to him until the half-orc closed the space to stand in front of him.

“Hey... Crazy day, right?” Fjord said, towering over Caleb’s hunched form.

Caleb glanced up with a wry smile. “ _Ja_. That’s an understatement.”

Fjord smirked. “Yeah. It is.” He reached out to lightly fidget with one of the leather straps across Caleb’s shoulder, face dropping into something more serious. “I’m sorry... about this.”

Caleb shook his head. “Don’t be. It was necessary. Disguising us was a good idea.”

“Yeah. Well, I should have handled it better...” Fjord looked guilty with the admission. Caleb cocked his head to the left in confusion. “Shouldn’t have ordered you around... Talked like I owned you... Made you clean my boots and all. It was unnecessary.”

“It was just an act, Fjord,” Caleb whispered. The half-orc was quiet. He’d let his hand linger on Caleb’s shoulder through their conversation, and now Fjord let it drift up to lay on the side of Caleb’s neck in an affectionate gesture. Fjord’s thumb drew lightly across the side of his jaw. Caleb sighed, appreciating the gentle familiarity of the gesture.

“I know... Still.” The hesitance in the other man’s voice made Caleb think harder about what could be bothering him.

“You, you feel guilty, _ja_?” Caleb asked after a moment. He was rather familiar with guilt.

“Yeah.”

“Because you enjoyed it?” Caleb said, going straight for the root of the problem. There was no point in beating around the bush. Fjord’s skin flushed, and his eyes averted from Caleb’s gaze. _Ja_. That was part of it then.

“I’m sorry...” Fjord muttered, removing his hand to rub the back his own neck sheepishly. “I’m so sorry, Caleb. I know how much you and Beau hated all this shit, and I can’t take it back, and-“

Caleb threw up a hand to silence Fjord’s apologetic babbling. “Fjord, stop.” The larger man drew in a breath like he wanted to continue, but Caleb shook his head. “First of all, it was necessary to ensure our safety... Secondly, Beauregard and I have different interpretations of the situation.” Caleb pushes, feeling his face heat up as he started to stumble over the next part of his statement. “In fact, I-I didn’t hate it... It was, it was, uh, not terrible.” How the Nine Hells was Caleb supposed to come out and say that he’d thoroughly enjoyed being humiliated like that?

The half-orc was staring at him, yellow eyes narrowed intently. “You’re not mad? It didn’t feel demeaning?”

“Well, of course it was demeaning,” Caleb admitted, “but that doesn’t necessarily mean it was a bad thing...” Fjord’s gaze was zeroed in on Caleb’s face. Caleb noticed his pupils getting slightly larger, and it seemed like Fjord was fighting to keep his breathing at a normal pace. Gods damn it all. He needed to talk about it. For Fjord’s sake, and his own. “I enjoyed it.” Caleb’s last three words were whispered so quietly he wasn’t sure if Fjord heard them or not.

“You liked that?” Apparently he had.

Caleb’s whole face was as red as goodberries at this point. “ _J-Ja_.”

Their eyes met for what seemed like minutes. “So... you liked pretending you’re my slave? You like this get-up?” Fjord asked, letting his fingers flutter over the strap across Caleb’s neck. Caleb nodded, unable to create any words as he stared at Fjord’s mouth when the half-orc ran his tongue over his lips subtly. “You- you like to be controlled?”

Caleb bit the inside of his cheek, eyes watering slightly. He shouldn’t want that. Not with his past. Not with Trent... But, gods did he want it. “I- I trust you,” he managed to murmur, trying to explain. “I try to be in control of everything, all the time. But with you... I-I know you won’t hurt me. You’ll keep me safe, and protect me.”

He didn’t reply immediately. Instead, Fjord smiled with soft eyes, running a hand through Caleb’s hair. Caleb shuddered as he felt the warmth of the sensation slide down his back. “I will,” Fjord said sincerely. “Always.”

Caleb surged upwards to close the distance between their lips. It wasn’t their first kiss by any means, but there was a new passion behind it. New understandings about their desires were being formed. Fjord reciprocated, wrapping his arms around Caleb’s waist to pull the human closer to his body.

They broke apart, both breathing significantly harder than a couple seconds ago. Caleb squirmed a bit in Fjord’s strong grasp. “Fjord... I think- I think we want similar things, _ja_?”

Fjord hummed thoughtfully, thumbs smoothing over the fabric on Caleb’s hips. “It kind of seems like it.”

“Well... I want- I want you to control me. And I think you would enjoy being in control?”

“Just to clarify,” Fjord said with a bit of a blush, “you do mean...sexually, right?”

“ _Ja_ ,” Caleb whispered.

“I think that could be arranged. But we need to determine a system for this first, okay?”

Caleb nodded. It was hard to believe how far Fjord had come from stammering and stuttering his way through flirting in Hupperduke to being able to negotiate specific sexual expectations.

“Good. First of all, you should get cleaned up. All that mud can’t possible feel good caked on like that,” Fjord said, watching as Caleb immediately started muttering the verbal components for a spell. With a hand wave, the dirt flew off Caleb’s skin and clothes, vanishing into the air with a small poof of arcane energy. “Wh- How?”

“Prestidigitation,” Caleb breathed. “I don’t use it often, but it’s simple enough.”

“Right. Okay then. That’s done. Let’s sit down for a minute,” the half-orc said, gesturing back to the bench. Caleb lowered himself onto one half as Fjord sat next to him. Caleb smiled as he felt the other mans fingers fold into his own. He grasped Fjord’s hand, appreciating the gentle intimacy of the action. “We need to talk about what you want. What you don’t want. Limits.” Caleb leaned his head over to lay on Fjord’s shoulder. “What do you want, Caleb?”

“I-I want to be owned.”

“How so?”

“Umm, I like the straps. The being talked to like I’m property... I want you- I want you to call me names.”

“Names?”

“ _Ja_ ,” Caleb admitted. “Like ‘bitch’ or ‘slut’.”

“Right. Gotcha.” Fjord’s cheek felt warm against the top of his head. “Anything else?”

“Some rough treatment. A rough fuck, some smacking...” he clarified when Fjord looked puzzled.

“Anything off limits?”

Caleb thought carefully, shuddering as he shook off the images of Trent from his past. “No magic. Please.”

“That’s doable, but I don’t want to hurt you,” Fjord stated. “I can rough ya up a little, but I won’t do more than a couple slaps.” His fingers traced smaller patterns into the back of Caleb’s hand. “I’d be too worried about you. You have to tell me if I hurt you, Caleb.”

“ _Ja_ , of course.”

“What if you say ‘red’ if you want me to stop? Doesn’t matter what we’re doing, I’ll stop.”

“ _Ja_. I can do that.”

“Good. And you’re absolutely positive you want to do this?”

“I really, really am,” Caleb breathed heavily.

“Alright.” Fjord said, rising to his feet, dropping Caleb’s hand from his grip. “I have a couple requests, too.” Caleb lifted his eyes expectantly. “I want you to call me ‘master’ or ‘sir’. I... I enjoyed when you did that earlier,” Fjord admitted.

Caleb nodded enthusiastically. That would come second nature.

“I also want you to keep your hands off your cock,” he growled seductively. Caleb shuddered, feeling another wave of warmth rocket through his body. “I’ll be the one that decides when you get to finish.” Gods that was hot. Where had the hesitant, nervous Fjord gone? It was merely a passing thought since Caleb was much more interested in the dominant, confident version of Fjord standing above him.

“Oh gods, yes,” Caleb hissed happily. Fjord was adapting so quickly. Caleb’s cock was already hardening, twitching with Fjord’s words and intense gaze.

“Alright. Anything else?” He asked watching Caleb’s face.

“No. Please, Fjord, please fuck me,” Caleb said, finally breaking down, words heavy with needy desire.

“What is your safe word?” he prompted. Caleb appreciated the double-checking.

“Red.”

“Good.” Fjord paused, eyes hungrily taking in Caleb’s body. “Good boy.”

Caleb gasped as Fjord’s hand reached out to curl an index finger around the inside of the metal ring on the leather collar encircling Caleb’s neck. The half-orc tugged firmly, making Caleb lean forward, blushing with a small moan of arousal. “I can’t wait to make you beg for me, Caleb.”


	2. Somatic Restrictions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb willing restricts his own movement and submits his mouth to Fjord as they both play out the beginnings of their fantasies of submission and domination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible TW: This chapter has some angst, and implements the use of a safe-word in regards to the anticipation of being left alone during a scene.

“On your knees.”

Caleb obediently slipped his body downwards, off the bench to assume the position. He was very aware that Fjord’s finger was still curled in the metal loop around his neck. It felt possessive and demanding. It felt amazing. 

“Good boy,” Fjord muttered. “Now, put your hands behind your back. Clasp one wrist with one hand. Don’t you dare move them until I tell you to. Understood?” 

Caleb nodded. 

Fjord pulled on the ring harshly, making Caleb jerk forward. He gasped in surprise as Fjord spoke.” I asked you a question, bitch. Answer it.” 

“Yes, master,” Caleb choked out. “Understood, sir.”

“Better. Now, hands behind your back.” 

Caleb complied, waiting expectantly for his next orders. 

Fjord withdrew his hand from the collar, and Caleb wanted to beg him to put it back. “Move five feet forward,” the half-orc ordered. Caleb carefully shuffled across the stone floor on his knees, being sure to keep the fingers of his right hand clenched around his other wrist. “Good,” Fjord praised, moving around Caleb’s body in a circle. “Look at you. So needy.” 

Caleb nodded, biting the inside of his cheek. Fjord hadn’t even touched him yet, but Caleb could already feel his hardened cock aching in his clothes. 

Fjord’s hand ran through Caleb’s hair a couple of times somewhere behind him. It was almost soothing for a brief second until Caleb felt Fjord’s fingers tighten like a vice in the strands, pulling his head backwards so that Caleb’s throat was bared to the empty room.

“You’re mine.” The words reverberated in his ears as Fjord bent down into his space. “I own you. I can do whatever I want with you, and you’re powerless to stop me.”

Caleb whimpered as Fjord’s free hand snaked upward to lay over his exposed neck. Not pushing, but heavy enough to where Caleb could feel his own helplessness under the half-orc’s movement.

“You look good like this. A submissive bitch, all mine. But I think you’d look better with just the harness, wouldn’t you agree?” 

“Yes, master,” Caleb sobbed, hips thrusting outwards at the thought of freeing his cock. 

Fjord released his grip on Caleb’s body and started undoing some of the buckles on the back side of the harness. Once he’d released them, the leather straps fell to the floor; the metal buckles clanging against the stone. “Best not keep me waiting.”

Caleb scrambled into motion, yanking his shirt off without pause before moving on to his boots and socks. He wiggled his legs and reached backwards with his hands to pull them off and toss them aside. It took a little bit more struggling, but he also managed to get his pants and underclothes off while remaining on his knees. Once he was completely naked, he resumed his earlier position. Kneeling with his hands clasped behind his back, Caleb felt extremely exposed. Fjord watched him, still fully clothed. 

Seeing that Caleb was done, the half-orc sidled back up to him and picked up the harness from the floor. It took another minute or so, but he refitted Caleb with it. Caleb couldn’t help but notice the difference in the sensation. His clothes had provided some cushion before, but now with that layer gone, the straps dug in slightly. Fjord had notched several of them one hole tighter than they had been to account for the missing layer. It felt secure, if not a tiny bit uncomfortable; Caleb certainly wasn’t going to complain. The last strap he put in place was the collar. Fjord specifically seemed to be leaving that one with the same amount of wiggle room as it had been, probably so he wouldn’t accidentally choke Caleb. When he seemed satisfied, Fjord nodded and took a couple steps back just to look at him.

Caleb waited, hips twitching forward every couple of seconds from uncontrollable need. His cock was flushed, begging shamelessly for attention. After a few seconds of Fjord not making any advances, Caleb’s lack of patience got the better of him. “M-master? Are you going to touch me?”

Fjord chuckled. “Gods you sound like a whore.” Caleb whimpered, cock jerking upward as the half-orc continued talking. “You want me to touch you. Where?”

“My cock, Fjord,” he hissed. The words barely left his mouth before Caleb realized he’d fucked up.

Fjord’s face hardened. He closed the gap, wrenching Caleb’s chin upward to look him in the eyes. “What was that?” Caleb swallowed hard. “I thought I told you not to call me anything but master or sir… You know what happens to sluts that can’t follow orders?” Fjord’s words had more of a harsh edge to them now. Caleb shook his head in Fjord’s grasp, playing dumb even though he knew what to expect. “They get punished.”

Before Caleb even knew what was happening, Fjord’s free hand reached up and slapped him hard across the cheek. The stinging, burning sensation dominated his face, and his eyes watered from the impact. Caleb’s breathing shallowed and quickened. When he was able to look back up at Fjord, the half-orc’s eyes were a little wider than they had been. Flashes of concern overtook Fjord’s face as he inspected Caleb, the pause allowing them both a moment to breathe. Fjord’s hand released his chin to very, very gently stroke over Caleb’s throbbing cheek. “Don’t make me do that again. I don’t want to punish you, Caleb.”

It could have easily been part of the character that Fjord had been portraying so far, but it felt too real. Fjord’s concern had been palpable, and even though Caleb had thoroughly enjoyed his ‘punishment’, he could see Fjord wrestling internally with the event. “Yes, sir,” he breathed. “I’m sorry, master.” He wanted to be good for Fjord. He wanted to make him happy, and even though a small part of him still wanted Fjord to hit him again, Caleb shoved it down to focus on pleasing his master.

“Good,” Fjord replied, looking a little relieved as he stroked over his cheek a few more times. It took a second for Fjord to gather his bearings, but after another brief pause he settled back into confident dominance. “Now then. Since you’re so desperate, I think I should put you to work.” Caleb nodded eagerly. “How would you like to suck my cock?”

“Yes, sir. Please let me suck your cock,” he breathed.

Fjord smirked down on him, looking a little predatory. The half-orc pulled his hands up to start unlacing his pants. He maneuvered them so that he was still completely clothed with the exception of his cock. Clearly Caleb wasn’t the only one worked up. As Fjord worked his cock out of this underclothes, Caleb’s mouth watered at the sight. Gods he loved Fjord’s cock. It was completely erect, the tip shining with a slight bit of white slickness. Caleb whined low in his throat, licking his lips. “Remember to keep your hands behind your back. I only wanna see you use this pretty mouth of yours,” Fjord drawled, running a thumb over Caleb’s slightly parted lips.

“Yes, master,” Caleb replied, locking his grip tighter around his wrist to remind himself to be good.

“Open up,” Fjord ordered, moving close enough to where his cock pressed firmly against Caleb’s lips.

Caleb dropped his jaw open and tilted his face upward to get a better angle. Fjord pushed in without hesitation. The taste was familiar. Musky and salty, but not overwhelming; it was distinctly Fjord. The half-orc paused with just the head of his cock in Caleb’s mouth. “Fuck, Caleb. You look so good like this.” Caleb moaned around Fjord, making the half-orc jerk further into his mouth. Strong hands gripped Caleb’s hair, urging him to take more.

Caleb breathed in deep through his nose and relaxed his throat to allow himself to take in more. He could only manage about half of Fjord’s cock without gagging. It was just too big to take the whole thing. Caleb felt a little ashamed, wishing he could take more; Fjord didn’t seem to mind, though.

“Gods, you’re good at this. So good for me,” Fjord hissed thrusting back and forth shallowly into Caleb’s mouth at a steady pace. Fjord’s cock was too large to really work around like Caleb would for a typical blowjob, but he was content with just letting Fjord fuck his face. Especially since Fjord’s hands were gripping his hair tightly so that he didn’t really have a choice.

Fjord kept up the pace for a couple more minutes before his thrusts started getting more erratic. Caleb moaned again, trying desperately to make Fjord finish in his mouth. But it seemed like the half-orc had other plans. Fjord withdrew his cock, making Caleb whine like a bitch, hungry for more.

Caleb was already wrecked. He was panting for air, hips circling in the air, cock desperate for stimulation.  “You’re gonna make me finish early…” Fjord laughed, stroking a thumb over Caleb’s cheek. “We can’t have that now, can we? There’s so much more that I want to do to you.”

Caleb shuddered, aching for more.

“Gotta make some preparations first,” Fjord drawled lazily. “So how about you just sit here and ache for me while I go do that?”

“Master, please…” Caleb begged desperately, not knowing exactly what he was begging for. “Please.”

“Be patient. I know it’s hard for sluts like you, but you’re just gonna have to wait,” Fjord chuckled. “Don’t worry, baby. I’ll take care of you. Just be patient.”

Caleb’s brow furrowed as Fjord turned around and walked towards the door of the chambers. “S-sir? You’re leaving?”

“I’ll be back.”

Caleb bit his lip, holding back a fearful noise. He didn’t want to be left alone like this. It was one thing to feel vulnerable with Fjord by his side taking care of him. It was another entirely to be alone in a strange place, aching and unsure of what was coming next.

He could feel his chest tightening, and his breath came in short, erratic bursts. Caleb’s body thrummed with unspoken panic. “Fjord,” he gasped feeling stupid, stinging tears building up in his eyes. “Fjord, wait. R-red.”

Fjord had just reached for the door handle, but stopped when he heard Caleb’s voice. As small and fragile as it had been, Fjord heard him. The other man looked confused for a moment before quickly running back to close the distance between them.  “Caleb?”

Caleb dropped his wrists from behind his back, and put his face in his hands as Fjord knelt down in front of him to get closer to his level. “I-I’m sorry,” he whimpered.

“Oh no, Caleb. What’s wrong? What can I do?” Guilt was evident in Fjord’s voice, laced with concern and empathy. He couldn’t manage to force his words out. Fjord hesitantly pulled his arms up and encircled Caleb’s body, his presence reassuring and solid. “I’m sorry, Caleb. I’m so sorry,” he muttered into Caleb’s hair.

“D-don’t leave me alone,” Caleb managed to croak. “Please, don’t leave me alone.”

Fjord’s arms tightened around his fragile form. “I won’t. I’m right here. We should have talked about this. Gods, I’m so sorry.”

Caleb shook his head mutely, cursing himself for not being able to keep it together and for ruining the moment.

Fjord urged him upwards to stand. Caleb followed suit, legs shaky from all the time spent kneeling. Fjord supported him, guided him towards the large bed. Once they arrived, Fjord yanked the blankets backwards and gently pushed Caleb towards the mattress. Caleb yielded, crawling into the safety and warmth the bed provided. There was a pause before Fjord sat down by Caleb’s head, reaching down to stroke over his forehead.

“I’m sorry,” Caleb croaked after a minute. “I just… I panicked. It was stupid.”

“No, Caleb, it wasn’t stupid,” Fjord soothed. “I should have told you what I was doing.” He sighed and continued when Caleb didn’t respond. “I was going to go to my room and grab some oil and a nail file,” he admitted, face flushing with familiar embarrassment. To make his point, Fjord showed Caleb his hands. His nails—while nicely groomed and clean—were rather long and pointed at the end, resembling small talons. Suddenly it made sense. Fjord had let them grow out significantly since the last time they’d been together. “I figured… Well, I figured when we got there, you wouldn’t want these in more…sensitive areas. I was just gonna go grab them and come right back. I’m sorry. Should have explained better.”

Caleb bit the inside of his cheek. “Oh.” Gods he felt stupid now. He’d freaked out, probably offended Fjord, and all for something incredibly considerate on the half-orc’s part.

Fjord dropped his hand back to stroke Caleb’s hair.  “It’s alright. I’m here.” They sat in silence together for several minutes as Caleb’s breathing finally evened out to normal, panic retreating. “Feel any better?”

“ _Ja_ ,” Caleb nodded. He was much more at ease now that he knew the situation, and taken a much needed pause.

“Good. You need some water or anything?”

“Water would be good.”

“Okay. They probably have some in here somewhere,” he said scanning the room. “Ah! There. I’m gonna go grab it.”

Caleb sat up, watching Fjord intently as he found a small drinking fountain in the corner of the room. It was very similar to the one they’d encountered in the holding chambers, but on a smaller scale. Fjord grabbed a metal cup from the edge of the basin, filling it completely before heading back towards the bed. Caleb smiled gratefully as Fjord handed it to him. He drank the entire thing in four swallows.

“ _Danke_ ,” Caleb said.

Fjord took the cup from him, placing it on the floor beside the bed. “Of course. Do you need to sleep? I can stay with you want.” What had Caleb ever done to deserve someone as kind as Fjord to care about him?

Caleb smiled softly, but shook his head. “ _Nein_ , I don’t need sleep. I just needed a moment.”

Fjord looked uncertain. “I dunno, Caleb. That wasn’t something we should just brush off.”

“But it’s not being brushed off. We stopped. We addressed the situation, gave it time to defuse… I’m fine now. Truly.”

“Yeah, but, Caleb, I-”

Caleb interrupted him by climbing into Fjord’s lap, pressing in close. He pushed his lips onto Fjord’s, insistent, but not going deeper. Fjord wrapped his arms around him and pulled Caleb’s body tight against his, reciprocating the kiss. After they broke away, Caleb leaned his forehead against Fjord’s shoulder. “I’m ready, I swear on my spellbooks.”

Fjord’s laughter rumbled through his chest. “Well, I guess you’re really serious then.” Caleb smiled, giving a small chuckle as well. “Do- Do you still want to be…owned?” he asked, tapping on the straps still attached to Caleb’s torso. Huh. They must have been forgotten in the events of the past few minutes.

Caleb nodded. “ _Ja_.”

“Okay. But, I think we need a more of a specific game-plan this time around,” he said gently.

“What did you have in mind?”

“Well,” Fjord drawled, stretching the word out as he rubbed his thumbs in small circles against Caleb’s lower back, dangerously close to his ass, “I was thinking I’d work you open with my fingers, and then take you on your hands and knees. Like a bitch.” Fjord was watching Caleb’s face intently, making sure that there was no second guessing for the wizard.

A shudder of pleasure slipped through his body as he listened to Fjord talk about fucking him so casually. “That sounds incredible.”

“And I’d really like to see if you can come on just my cock,” he growled in Caleb’s ear, gently nipping at the lobe.

Caleb whimpered with that. “Oh, Fjord…”

“What do you think?”

“I want you, please.”

“Okay. But, I do have to prep for this,” he said carefully. “I’m going to look in the bathroom for a nail file. With a place this fancy, maybe they have some extra amenities lying around. Is that alright?” he asked Caleb. When he nodded, Fjord smiled. “Do you have any oil?”

“ _Ja_ , there’s some in my bag.”

“Alright. You get that, and then lay down on the bed. Don’t touch yourself.”

“Yes, master,” he replied, slipping back into submission easily.

Fjord growled low in his throat, moving his hands down to firmly squeeze Caleb’s ass.

“Such a good boy for me. Gods damn it… Gonna make you scream for me. Gonna fuck you until you can't think of anything else but my cock buried deep inside you. ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... This ended up being a couple more chapters than I originally anticipated. Feel free to provide feedback! My main sustenance is Ramen and Comments ;)


	3. Material Components

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb and Fjord gather the necessary components for the next portion of their scene, and negotiate other possibilities as well.

Caleb was unable to help himself as he started rocking his hips back and forth into Fjord’s lap where he straddled the larger man. Gods, Fjord knew how to work him up. 

“Enough of that,” Fjord ordered with amusement. “Go get the oil. I’ll look for a file.” Caleb nodded as he peeled himself away from Fjord so that the half-orc could move again. 

Caleb moved with purpose, going to his spell components bag that was lying on the ground beside the bench. He fumbled through several small pockets before he finally found what he needed, and a small vial of clear, slippery oil emerged. Even though it wasn’t technically a spell component that he needed for a spell, Caleb usually kept it in here. The oil came in handy on occasion in tricky situations.

Caleb clutched the vial in one hand as he rummaged through the bag one more time. Maybe he had a nail file in here somewhere. Nott was always finding him odds and ends to throw in there in case he needed them in the future. He huffed in frustration when he couldn’t find one, and walked back over to the bed. 

“Guess the Bright Queen’s guests don’t usually have a need for nail filing,” Fjord muttered as he emerged from the bathroom to join Caleb where he sat on the bed. “Did find some kick-ass towels though. Softer than any of the clothes I’ve ever owned.” 

Caleb smiled at him silently as he held out the vial.

“Great. I’m gonna have to go to my room… Are you going to be okay? You don’t have to be in any position or anything. You can just lay in bed under the blankets, and I swear I’ll only be gone five minutes. I’ll come right back, and-” 

Caleb interrupted Fjord’s rambles with a warm kiss on the cheek. “I’m fine, _ja_? Go.” 

Fjord smiled and cupped Caleb’s cheek tenderly. “Alright then. Be back soon.” 

Caleb watched Fjord leave the room, and immediately after the door thudded shut he huddled under the blankets. Staring at the door, Caleb started counting methodically. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. 

He only got to 246 before he heard a knock at the door followed by a familiar, drawling voice. “Caleb? It’s me.” 

“ _Ja_ , come in.” 

Fjord entered, walking back over to the bed. “Got it,” he said, holding up a nail file and an extra vial of oil. “Didn’t know how much we’d need. I, uh, also grabbed something else,” Fjord admitted.

Caleb’s brow furrowed until he saw what Fjord was holding. A bundled length of silky black rope. 

“Figured we could talk about it anyway,” Fjord said flushing darker. “I thought since you seemed to like holding your hands behind your back so much earlier that maybe we could just tie them up a bit. Might make things a little more interesting,” he watched Caleb’s face the entire time. 

Caleb held out and Fjord handed over the bundle so that he could examine it. It was incredibly smooth, and it seemed strong enough to hold something in place, but not so strong that escape wasn’t impossible. “Just my wrists?” Caleb asked quietly.

“Yeah. Or whatever you want.” Fjord must have sensed Caleb’s hesitation. “Think on it a little. Don’t wanna rush you,” Fjord insisted. He leaned over to gently bump his forehead on Caleb’s affectionately. “I’m gonna go file these fuckers down,” he chuckled, pressing the points of his nails firmly against Caleb’s shoulder. Not enough to puncture or hurt, just a light reminder. 

Caleb couldn’t help the small shudder that ran through his body. “Fjord?” 

“Hmm?” 

“Could you... Could you maybe just file down one hand?” 

The half-orc looked confused. “Why?” 

Caleb flushed red. “I- well I…,” he said fumbling for Fjord’s hand. Fjord let him manipulate it so that Caleb’s smaller hand wrapped around the edge, thumb pressed into Fjord’s palm and finger’s curled over the back of it. He tightened his grip just enough to let Fjord know to keep his fingers extended. Fjord yielded, still unsure of what Caleb wanted. Caleb took a deep breath and pulled Fjord’s hand up so that the tips of his nails were pressed into Caleb’s arm. The half-orc tensed, brow furrowing with worry, but he let Caleb continue. Caleb pulled Fjord’s hand straight down his arm, watching as four pale pink welts trailed behind the half-orc’s sharp nails.

Fjord’s eyes opened wider, watching the lines appear on Caleb’s skin. “Oh.” The word sounded more like a small moan. 

“ _Ja_ ,” Caleb muttered.

“I think that can be arranged,” Fjord said, taking his hand out of Caleb’s grip to rest it on Caleb’s knee.

Before Caleb had a chance to say anything, Fjord lightly drew his nails across the sensitive skin of Caleb’s inner thigh. Caleb jerked up with a moan. Gods above and below, that felt good. Fjord’s exploration stopped just short of the crease of Caleb’s leg and pelvis as the half-orc withdrew his hand. “Fjord,” Caleb breathed. “Fjord, _bitte_.”

Fjord grinned wide enough to where Caleb could see his short, nubby tusks on the sides. They were growing in a bit since the last time Jester had pestered him about them. That made Caleb smile. “I’ll keep one set longer. I’m gonna file down the ends a bit though. Don’t wanna draw blood.”

Caleb nodded. That seemed like a reasonable compromise.

“Alright. I’m gonna go do that. You decide on the rope stuff,” he said, giving Caleb a wink as he stood up to go into the bathroom.

Caleb watched him retreat before turning his attention to the rope. He picked it up in one hand, and trailed the other over the strands, feeling the braided pattern bump pleasantly under his fingertips. He wanted to say yes to Fjord’s request, but he forced himself to think. Caleb knew that Fjord wouldn’t hurt him; he’d already taken so many precautions to ensure Caleb’s safety in this evening’s events. It would be easy to relinquish all his control to Fjord’s capable hands.

But something small and dangerous whispered in the background. Memories from Caleb’s past bubbled and crept forward. Images of thick restraints and the faint glow of pulsing crystals peeked into the corners of his vision, and the sounds of Trent’s cruel laughter echoed in his ears.

Caleb desperately shook his head against the onslaught of memories, hurling the rope away from him towards the foot of the bed. He couldn’t do it. He wouldn’t be able to keep himself from remembering if he let himself be restrained… Caleb hoped that Fjord wouldn’t be too upset with him.

Caleb settled himself under the blankets as he waited for Fjord, grateful for the thick weight that pressed into his body as he counted the grooves in the ceiling. One. Two. Three… Counting was always something he could fall back on to calm his nerves. It was so methodical and even. Very predictable.

 Fjord emerged after he finished recounting the grooves for the third time. Caleb sat up as he heard the footsteps getting closer to the bed. The half-orc smiled at Caleb, holding up his hands. The right set of nails was filed down to the very edges of the flesh of his fingertips. The left one was still the same length that they previously had been, but Fjord had rounded them off a little more so that they were blunter and less talon-like.

Caleb watched Fjord’s eyes flick over to the abandoned rope and back to Caleb’s face as he waited for Caleb to speak. “Ah… Um, _nein_. I- I can’t, Fjord,” he admitted, feeling stupid and weak.

Caleb expected Fjord to look disappointed, or question why. What he didn’t expect was for Fjord to nod seriously with a small smile.

Fjord’s unspoken understanding was almost overwhelming. “ _Danke_.”

“No problem,” he said, grabbing the bundle from the foot of the bed tossing it out of sight.

Caleb sighed with relief, letting himself relax a bit.

“I think we need to rehash some expectations,” Fjord said.

“Probably a good idea,” Caleb agreed.

“Alright. We’ve ruled out magic and ropes,” Fjord said as Caleb nodded, “and I don’t wanna hit you. Some ass slappin’, sure. But I can’t hit you again like I did earlier,” he admitted. “It felt…wrong.”

“I’m sorry,” Caleb whispered, taking Fjord’s hand in his own.

“It’s alright. Now I know,” he said honestly. “Good for future reference, right?” he chuckled.

“ _Ja_. This has been quite the learning experience,” Caleb admitted.

“Yeah. It really has.” Fjord said. “Okay. Anything else you want to take off the table? Positions, phrases, anything?”

Caleb thought hard, racking his brain for anything that might put him over that edge.

“Will you be okay if I hold you down? Like, pin your arms to the bed or something?”

Caleb liked the sound of that. It would be similar to feeling owned and possessed, but without the complete inescapability that physical restraints might cause. “ _Ja_. But, I think we should add another word along with ‘red’,” Caleb said carefully after a moment of thought. Fjord cocked an eyebrow up. “We should use ‘yellow’ as a signal word. If either of us feel uneasy, it will alert us that something needs fixed.”

“Kind of like a ‘slow down’ warning, but not a ‘stop completely’ like ‘red’ is.”

“ _Ja_. _Ja,_ exactly.”

“Perfect. Done. You still wanna be owned?” Fjord asked. Caleb nodded, readjusting his position slightly under the blankets on his lap. His cock was stirring again. Fjord grinned knowingly.

“Yes, master,” Caleb breathed eagerly.

Fjord smirked, watching Caleb with lust-blown, amber eyes. “Feeling alright?”

“A little worked up, to be perfectly honest,” Caleb hissed, wadding his hand into the blankets to keep himself from pressing it onto his lap.

The half-orc chuckled, leaning over to slot their lips together. Caleb happily reciprocated. He ever so slightly opened his lips to let Fjord have the access he wanted. Fjord hummed, and Caleb felt Fjord’s tongue wind in towards his, stroking the roof of his mouth. Caleb had always thought that their lips were perfectly made for each other. Something about the size and the positioning. Something about how Fjord always seemed to be able to read his minute actions and give Caleb what he wanted out of every kiss. It was magically perfect.

The pair continued kissing for a few minutes, breaking apart every so often to take a deep breath. Caleb could tell as soon as Fjord had gotten himself back up to his previous state of arousal when the half-orc pulled away grumbling about the blankets being in the way. He got off the bed just long enough to yank the blankets away towards the foot of the bed before settling back down over Caleb’s smaller frame. He pressed a hand into the center of Caleb’s chest, pushing him backwards into the mattress. Caleb laid down willingly as Fjord rested on his hands and knees above him.

The half-orc growled, bringing a hand up to rub against his clothed groin, a pleasant reminder that Fjord still had all his clothes on while Caleb only had the leather harness and collar. “Gotta get rid of some of this,” he muttered.

Caleb wanted to protest, but Fjord had already climbed off to the side. The half-orc moved efficiently as he stripped off his boots and various pieces of his armor. It seemed like Fjord could read Caleb’s thoughts somehow. Thankfully, the half-orc left on his shirt and pants once he’d removed the pieces of his gear that were more difficult to maneuver in. Not that Caleb didn’t love seeing the marvelous expanses of Fjord’s skin, he absolutely did. But this evening, Caleb needed something different. He needed an explicit, material signal of an agreed upon power differential. Caleb was fully exposed whereas Fjord was covered. Caleb was the slave, and Fjord was his master. 

Fjord returned to straddle over Caleb’s hips. He tugged lightly on the metal ring on the collar around Caleb’s neck. “You look good like this,” he hissed. Caleb twitched and moaned eagerly, pulling back against Fjord’s grip just to feel the strap digging into his neck. “Gorgeous. Fuckin’ gorgeous. Such a good slut,” Fjord purred.

“Sir,” Caleb breathed. His skin felt like it was on fire in the best way. The warmth of Fjord’s words pooled into his hips, all his blood rushing to his cock. “ _Bitte_ …”

“So pretty when you beg. What do you want, Caleb?”

“You. I want you.” It was painfully honest, and it ached deep inside Caleb’s chest. He couldn’t bring himself to say ‘master’ with it. It was too real. He needed Fjord to know how much he meant it.

Fjord stared down at him, lips curled into a warm smile. “You have me, Caleb.” With that he released his grip on Caleb’s harness, dipping down to press harsh kisses into the tender skin of Caleb’s throat and jaw. Caleb gasped and writhed under him. The scraping pressure of Fjord’s teeth passing over his skin lit up his nerves in the best way. While Caleb was too busy paying attention to Fjord’s mouth, he missed the half-orc’s hand inching towards his thighs.

Sounds of pleasure erupted from Caleb’s lips as Fjord pressed his long nails into his outer thigh. The fingers travelled up towards his hips, leaving throbbing red marks in their wake. “Fj- master!” Caleb choked out, scrabbling in the sheets for something to help ground him.

“You like that?”

“ _Ja_ ,” he hissed.

“Course ya do. Such a needy bitch.” Fjord kept up the pressure, watching Caleb’s face for reactions between drawing the pattern with his hand. It circled up Caleb’s hipbone, drawing dangerously close to his aching cock. Caleb whimpered and tried to thrust his erection towards Fjord eagerly. The half-orc rocked backward onto his knees pressed his free hand onto Caleb’s stomach to push him down. “No,” he growled. “Stay still.” The order left no room for arguments. Caleb whined in protest, but returned his hips to the bed. “Better,” Fjord said as he removed his hand from restraining Caleb’s movement. “Stay.”

Fjord’s fingers picked back up where they left off. He continued dragging his nails across Caleb’s skin in an arc over the top of his cock and over to his other hip. When he got to Caleb’s other hipbone he pulled the hand away to inspect his work. “Look at you. Marked up like a whore. Betcha want more, don’t ya?”

“ _Bitte_ , master,” Caleb cried.

“Bet you’re ready to have my fingers working you open, just playin’ with your sweet hole until you’re beggin’ and can’t see straight.”

Caleb’s cock jerked as he sobbed. Fjord’s words would be his undoing. He wouldn’t even have to wait for Fjord’s cock at this point; he would cum just from those silken words slithering into his ears. “M-master,” Caleb panted. “C-close.” It was all he could manage to say.

Fjord leaned down over Caleb to drop small kisses onto his jaw. “Breathe. Relax,” the words were softer, more urging than commanding. “The fun’s just starting.” Caleb nodded, taking in deep breaths through his nose and out his mouth. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on just the soft, silky feeling of Fjord’s lips pressed against his pulse point.

Once Fjord was convinced that he’d had enough time to recover his senses, he rose back up. “You ready for more?”

“ _Ja_.”

“Where’s the oil?”

Caleb pushed himself onto his side to fumble under the pillows near his head. It took a minute, but his fingers finally closed around the cool, glass vial. He pulled it out, shyly opening his palm to Fjord with the offering.

“Perfect.” The half-orc took it, eyes never leaving Caleb’s face. He straightened up and scooted backwards on the bed. “On your hands and knees. Ass towards me,” Fjord ordered firmly.

Caleb fumbled into motion. His breath was ragged as he eagerly positioned himself.

Fjord hummed appreciatively behind him. Caleb felt the bed shift as Fjord closed the space between them. “Chest down.” The words were accompanied with a heavy hand placed on the back of Caleb’s neck.

A heated moan erupted from Caleb’s lips as he melted into the mattress. His sternum flattened against the sheets, and Caleb couldn’t help arching his back slightly to accentuate his ass. He smiled smugly into the sheets when he heard Fjord take in a sharp breath followed by a groan.

“Good boy,” Fjord hissed, running a palm over Caleb’s ass. The hand squeezed and molded his flesh for a few seconds before it left momentarily. _Thwack!_ Caleb yelped with surprise as Fjord swatted his ass. The sting was pleasant, and Caleb pushed his hips backwards, subtly urging Fjord to repeat the action.

Hesitation hung in the air. Caleb turned his shoulder slightly to look at Fjord. The half-orc’s face was hard to read, but Caleb caught a flash of concern cross through Fjord’s eyes. “ _Bitte_ , master,” Caleb moaned. No one had said either of their safe words, but it was evident that Fjord needed a bit of reassurance. “More, please.”

Fjord looked visibly relieved. He shook his head a couple of times as if to clear it, and then rubbed a hand against the red mark. “More, huh?” Caleb nodded. _Thwack!_ Caleb jerked forward with the strength behind the next strike. He whimpered into the mattress below him. Oh gods, that felt good. “Count them,” Fjord ordered.

Caleb smirked into the blankets. He did enjoy counting after all… “Two, master.” The next strike hit on the other side of his ass. “Three, master.” Caleb’s ass throbbed pleasantly as he continued counting. Each swat increased with intensity as Fjord switched back and forth between which side of Caleb’s ass that he hit. The final strike caught both cheeks at once as Caleb sobbed out, “T-ten, master.” His legs trembled with the effort of staying still.

“So good for me,” Fjord said, voice dripping with arousal. Caleb felt the larger man’s hands rub his aching flesh gently, soothing his skin with the touches as his drawling praise soothed Caleb’s mind. He really did want to be good. “I think you’ve earned a reward, don’t you?” Caleb whimpered wordlessly. “What do you want?”

“Your cock, master. Please, master.”

Fjord chuckled behind him, and Caleb felt the cool drip of oil against the flushed skin of his ass. Caleb felt it trickle down into the separation between his cheeks, followed by the edge of Fjord’s slicked hand rubbing up and down through his cleft. Caleb choked on a moan when he felt Fjord’s thumb rub firmly over the sensitive skin of his entrance, impatient for what was to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, the antici-...pation ;) 
> 
> 10 million thanks to all of you for following my story! <3


	4. Under Your Spell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fjord and Caleb finally get to the much anticipated climax.

Caleb’s breath left his throat in a soft whimper as Fjord put more pressure onto his hole. After a moment of teasing, Fjord finally slipped the tip of his index finger into Caleb’s ass. It wasn’t enough. The gentle stretch was nice, but Caleb desperately wanted more. Quickly. He bit his lip as Fjord’s careful exploration began. Caleb tried to relax his muscles so that they could move on to the main event, but Fjord seemed intent on taking his sweet time. “Please…” he groaned, rutting back against Fjord.

“Please, what, Caleb?” the half-orc drawled, crooking the finger inside his body to lightly brush against the spot that lit up Caleb’s blood with sparks of intense warmth.

“ _Bitte_ , master,” he pleaded, unable to process what he wanted to say. “ _Bitte_.”

“Look at you. Begging like a whore,” Fjord chuckled, lightly swatting Caleb’s ass with his free hand. “You want more?”

“ _Ja_. Master, please, fill me.”

Fjord crooked his finger a couple more times before complying with Caleb’s request. Small sounds of pleasure filled the room as another finger pressed into his body. Fjord drew in a sharp breath behind him. Caleb glanced over his shoulder to see Fjord palming his cock through his clothes. “Sound so good, sweetheart,” Fjord hissed. “Love hearing you moan.” Caleb whimpered louder in response. He wanted to be good for Fjord. Caleb was rewarded when Fjord started working his fingers more insistently. “Such a good bitch.”

Caleb couldn’t stop his hips from pushing back. He wanted more. Always more. Thankfully it seemed like Fjord was closing in on the same level of desperation. The half-orc’s thick fingers retreated, leaving Caleb feeling empty. He wasn’t left alone for long. Three fingers slipped into his now pliant hole, slick with oil. Fjord went right for Caleb’s sweet spot, mercilessly prodding it with his fingertips, making Caleb writhe with unbridled pleasure underneath him.

“Master,” he sobbed. “P-please, fuck me. I’m ready, master, please! Need you.” Caleb’s cock throbbed, neglected and desperate. He wanted to reach up and touch it; wanted the release and satisfaction it would provide. But Fjord told him to keep his hands off it. And Caleb wanted…needed his master to be pleased more than he wanted any physical relief.

“Now, how could I resist such a pretty request like that?” Fjord purred, running his free hand across Caleb’s back to tug at the leather collar around his throat. “Up,” he stated, pulling the strap to accentuate the order.

Caleb shakily pushed himself back up to his hands and knees, frowning when Fjord continued to tug. He arched backwards, leaning up to situate himself on his knees. As soon as he was up, Fjord crowded into his space. The half-orc’s larger frame engulfed his body as Fjord pulled Caleb until his back was flush with Fjord’s solid chest. Caleb let his head roll back to rest on Fjord’s shoulder, shuddering with need.

“Beautiful.” One hand wrapped around his throat possessively as the other snaked around to pull Caleb’s hips farther back. He could feel Fjord’s cock pressing against his ass and lower back under a layer of clothes, just as hard as his own. “See what you do to me?” Fjord whispered into his ear. “You’re so fuckin’ good for me.” Fjord took the hand on Caleb’s hip and dragged it over his skin to cup Caleb’s hard cock. Caleb wanted to thrust into the pressure, but he held himself still. Fjord didn’t move his hand. It was simply a solid presence; a signifier that Fjord held all the power. It was reassuring, and made Caleb feel safe. “You’re _mine_ ,” Fjord whispered into Caleb’s ear as the hand on his throat stroked his skin gently.

Those two words brought a wave of emotion crashing through Caleb’s body. He couldn’t help the small sob that broke through his lips. His eyes stung as tears threatened to spill over. Fjord wanted him. Fjord _cared_ for him. Caleb was safe with Fjord by him. Powerful sensations of relief and overwhelming happiness put his mind at ease, making the world around them fuzzy and distant. Nothing mattered in this moment except for Fjord. All Caleb could think about was making his master happy. He wanted to be worthy of the half-orcs affections and praise. Fjord deserved someone so much better than Caleb... But, Gods damn it, Caleb wanted to try.

Fjord leaned his head over to kiss Caleb’s jaw, a surprisingly tender moment filled with adoration and warmth. “So good.”

Caleb would have been content to stay and bask in the warm glow of Fjord’s voice forever. But after a moment Caleb felt Fjord’s hips grinding against his ass. He rutted backwards on it out of habit, blinking away the fuzziness clouding his vision.

Fjord’s hands released Caleb’s cock and throat to place them on his lower back and shoulder instead. Caleb leaned forward as Fjord nudged him down, letting his arms drop back down so that he was on his hands and knees again. He heard Fjord rustle slightly behind him before feeling the blunt head of the half-orc’s large cock pressing against his hole.

Caleb moaned as Fjord pushed into his body. He clutched at the blankets to ground himself. The stretch was almost too much, and his ass burned with the force it took to get Fjord’s thickness past his rim. Fjord stopped moving once the head of his cock was in, giving Caleb a moment to breathe and adjust. “Look at that. Taking it so well. It’s almost like you’re used to this. Such a good slut.” Fjord’s drawling voice was accompanied with a light swat on his ass. Caleb bucked backwards, taking Fjord’s cock a little deeper with the movement. He panted as the burning dulled to a pleasant stretch of fullness. Fjord wasn’t moving though. Caleb whined impatiently, and pushed himself backwards, taking another inch or two into his body.

Fjord chuckled. “So desperate you’re going to fuck yourself, huh?”

Caleb nodded in agreement, rocking his hips back and forth. “ _Bitte,_ master. More.”

“But you make for such a pretty sight. Hole split wide, beggin’ for me while you fuck yourself…”

Fjord let Caleb continue at his own pace for another minute, whispering dirty words and encouragement behind him. It was good, but Caleb needed more. He wanted to be fucked into the mattress, rough and fast. “ _Bitte_ , master,” he begged. “Please fuck me. I want to be good.”

“You have been, darlin’,” Fjord said earnestly. “So good. You’ve earned this.” Caleb felt Fjord’s nails scrape across the sensitive skin of his lower back towards the leather straps of the harness. The half-orc grasped the strap at the bottom of his ribcage, using it as a handle to yank Caleb back towards him. Caleb cried out as Fjord bottomed out inside him. Fjord immediately started thrusting back and forth, hard and fast. Gods, it felt so good. Like he was just a fucktoy Fjord was using to get off. Caleb was just getting used to the brutal rhythm when Fjord changed angles.

Fireworks of immeasurable pleasure filled his body. Gasping breaths and high-pitched whimpers slipped past his lips, and his cock pulsed and throbbed with Fjord’s movement. He was right on the edge. He just needed something to tip him over. “Ma- master,” Caleb cried, unable to form a coherent sentence.

“Close?”

“ _Ja_.”

Fjord released the harness, instead tangling his fingers into Caleb’s hair as he continued to pound harshly into Caleb’s ass. “Then cum,” he growled as he paired the words with a sharp tug that arched Caleb’s head backwards and bowed his back.

The combination was just enough. Caleb screamed with unashamed pleasure as he came untouched. His ass clenched rhythmically around Fjord’s cock as the half-orc continued using it to chase his own climax. It was too much, and not enough. Caleb was over-sensitized and felt dizzy with endorphins. Just as he was about to beg for reprieve, Fjord growled, low and loud. Caleb choked out a stuttering breath as the half-orc came deep inside him.

“Fuck… Caleb…” Fjord groaned, loosening his grip on Caleb’s hair to rub small circles into his scalp. “So good.” Caleb trembled, completely spent, and his eyes fluttered shut with the praise.

Fjord continued stroking his hair for a bit, letting the calm settle through the room. He faintly recognized that Fjord was speaking behind him, but he couldn’t really process what the other man was saying. So Caleb just nodded.

Fjord slowly and carefully pulled his hips backward, withdrawing his softening cock from Caleb’s ass. Caleb could feel Fjord’s cum slide out, and slip down his thighs. He enjoyed it. Fjord had marked him from the inside of his body. Proof that Caleb belonged to Fjord, and only Fjord. It was a nice sensation. There were more talking noises distorted from the rush of blood in his ears, and Caleb felt the bed shift as Fjord moved.

Exhaustion crashed over Caleb as his limbs buckled, leaving him in a sprawled heap on the bed. He was so tired…

The bed creaked again, and cool, damp material tickled the back of his thighs. Fjord meticulously cleaned Caleb’s body, taking extra care and time around his well-fucked hole. The half-orc’s hands moved up to the harness to release the buckles, taking the time between each one to gently massage the skin beneath them. After a moment, Caleb felt Fjord push his body over to one side to finish removing the harness and the collar. Once it was off, Fjord tossed it off the bed, and continued his careful movement to wipe down Caleb’s stomach and chest from where he’d fallen into his own spend. Caleb watched as the half-orc also wiped off the sheets as best as he could before tossing the rag off to the side somewhere.

Caleb was vaguely aware of Fjord moving across the room again before returning to sit down by his shoulders. Caleb allowed Fjord carefully maneuver head until it was propped in Fjord’s lap. Something cool and solid pressed against his bottom lip. “Drink.” The word was soft but firm. Still a little fuzzy, but easier to understand now. Caleb obediently parted his lips and took sips of the cool water Fjord offered him. He drained the cup, and closed his eyes. As his breath evened out he was able to lift his eyes to find those familiar amber eyes staring back at him fondly.

With much difficulty, Caleb reached upwards with a hand to find Fjord’s cheek. Fjord mirrored him, bringing one of his own hands to lay on Caleb’s cheek. “Thank you,” he whispered, heart cracking into fragments in his chest as tears choked his voice. “Th-thank you.”

Fjord moved out from under him to crawl into the bed beside him. Caleb pressed in close, clutching at Fjord’s shirt as sobs wracked his frame. Fjord pulled a blanket over the top of their bodies, and then scooted closer. The larger man enveloped him in a warm embrace, muttering soft words into his hair that Caleb couldn’t quite make out. Everything else faded into the background as Caleb focused on Fjord.

“Caleb? Can you hear me?”

He nodded, breath shuddering out into a sigh. “It’s fuzzy,” he said, “but, _ja_.”

“Good. Are you alright?” Caleb nodded against Fjord’s chest. “Anything I can do?”

“Just hold me,” Caleb murmured.

“Of course.”

After several more minutes of quiet, the tears subsided, and Caleb could think clearly in the still quiet of the room. “Thank you, Fjord.”

“Nothin’ to thank me for, darlin’,” he replied, dropping a soft kiss to Caleb’s forehead. Caleb hummed happily as Fjord’s hands massaged against his back. The silent promise of safety and warmth had Caleb drifting softly into unconsciousness within minutes.

Home was something that the Mighty Nein didn’t have. Home was something Caleb hadn’t had in many, many years. But here, in this moment, wrapped in Fjord’s arms…Home didn’t seem like such a distant concept anymore.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this story thinking it would just be a one-shot PWP, and it's morphed into something much more than that. I had a lot of fun writing this piece, and I can't thank you all enough for giving me the encouragement and motivation to keep writing <3
> 
> Feel free to drop comments or feedback with your thoughts. Thank you, again!

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic was inspired by some smoking-hot WidoFjord fan art by strawberryfoxart. You should totally go check out their tumblr! There’s some REALLY good stuff there :)  
> https://strawberryfoxart.tumblr.com/


End file.
